The Apple Didn't Fall Far From the Tree
by Eriks leadinglady
Summary: AU Vader gets a hold of Luke and trains him to be an evil sith lord. Leia was trained by ObiWan in the ways of the jedi. What happens when they finally meet? Will she be able to save them? R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there! This is not an actual chapter, just sort of a preview to see how much responsethis storygets.. so make sure you review to tell me if you want another chapter or not! Thanks!**

**Prologue**

"We have the child, milord," the general reported.

"Child? Where is the other one?" he asked.

The soldier shifted uncomfortably. "I am sorry, milord, but we were unable to obtain the second child."

"Pity," he replied as he used the force to choke the general.

Then the general fell to the ground and everyone else in room stared at the lifeless body, afraid that they would be next to face Lord Vader's wrath.

"Get back to work!" Lord Vader yelled. "And bring me my second child!"

"Milord, are you sure that there are, indeed, two children. You said yourself that..." he was cut off by Vader's deadly grasp.

"Do not question me. I know there are two, I can feel it. Now find that child!" he exclaimed as he threw the soldier onto the ground.

With that Vader stormed from the room to go greet his new heir.

**There, you have seen the "teaser" now go review!**


	2. Escape

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviwers! They are all much appreciated! I tried to make this chapter long, I really did, but long chapters are not my specialty... Maybe if I get lots of REVIEWS then they will give me motivation to write long chapters for you guys. So make sure you put in those reviews! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

"Where is she?" a hooded figure asked Bail Organa.

"Right this way." He gestured down a hallway and summoned Kenobi to follow him.

The walk down to the room was short and silent. Both of the men held a grave demeanor, for neither of them were happy about their given situation. When they entered into the room, Kenobi slowly went towards the crib and removed his hood as he peered inside at the tiny sleeping figure, which brought a smile to his face.

Turning back to Organa he said, "I am glad to see that Leia safe." Obi-Wan lowered his voice. "I am sorry that we can't say the same for Luke."

"How did this happen?" Organa questioned worriedly.

Obi-Wan frowned. "I am not sure, it happened so fast. I dropped off Luke safely with his Aunt and Uncle and then I delivered Leia to you here. After I had done that, I felt a disturbance in the force coming from Tattooine. Worried about Luke, I rushed back over there as fast as I could, but I was too late. I arrived back at Owen and Beru's home only find them dead and their house burned. Luke was no where to be seen." Obi-Wan hung his head in shame. "I feel as though this is my fault. Like maybe if I had put better protection over Luke, maybe if I had raised him myself. But… we cannot let that same fate come to Leia. I will protect her at all costs."

Organa placed a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "There was nothing that you could have done, my old friend. You did the best you could."

Obi-Wan forced a smile and glanced over at the crib. "Since I have no more business on Tattooine, I shall stay here and become one of your guards."

"What if Vader senses your presence?"

"He won't. He is no longer attuned to me and I will change my name. Do not worry, all will be fine."

"You are not going to try and rescue Luke?" asked Organa; still not sure of what Obi-Wan was planning.

"I wish that I could, I really do, but I feel that there is no more hope for Luke now. Vader already has him in his evil grasp."

"I am so sorry," replied Organa, showing through his eyes that his words held a double meaning.

"I believe we all are," Obi-Wan responded gravely.

"Come!" Organa said, trying to lighten the mood. "We have to get you fitted for your new uniform!"

Obi-Wan let out a groan. "Oh no, not one of those things! They are unbearably hot; I'll be sweating like a pig!"

Bail Organa wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan as he laughed. "Then I'll make sure that your room is equipped with plenty of air conditioning."

Both men laughed as they walked down the corridor towards the fitting room.

BACK AT VADER'S SHIP- (during Obi and Bail's discussion)

A knock came at the door just as Vader was meditating.

"This had better be good, commander," Vader said as he opened the door using the force.

"I believe that we have found your other child, milord," the soldier said, trying not to sound too afraid.

"Good," Vader replied as he approached the soldier. "Where is she?"

"On Alderaan, milord. In the palace."

"Ah, Bail Organa, I should have known. Set the coordinates right away for Alderaan, I want to be taken there immediately."

"Yes, milord," the soldier responded as he left the room.

Turning back around, Vader saw the Emperor's hologram appear before him. Right away, he bowed onto his knee.

"Do they have your child's location?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes, milord. She is on Alderaan with Bail Organa. We are going there immediately."

"Very good. When you find her, I want you to kill her."

At first Vader did not respond.

Finally, he spoke. "If I may ask, my master, why do you want her dead? Wouldn't it be better to train two siths?"

"Your ignorance amuses me, Lord Vader. There can only be one master and one apprentice. I have no need for two heirs. I want no more questions, my apprentice. Find her and kill her."

"Yes, master."

The hologram disappeared and Vader was left alone.

BACK ON ALDERAAN

As Bail Organa and Obi-Wan Kenobi rounded the corner to the fitting rooms, a huge blast went off and both of them felt much heat coming towards them. Obi-Wan dropped to the ground and tried to pull Organa down with him, but the man would not budge.

Obi-Wan heard the blast pass over him, and after it passed, he was afraid to look above him. But before he got the chance to turn over, he heard a loud thud next to him. Slowly he turned his head to the right and quickly looked away for he couldn't bear the sight.

Bail Organa's flesh had nearly been completely burned off, and he was red all over, no longer the brown he had been previously. Obi-Wan slammed his fist against the metal floor.

"How could I let this happen?" he whispered to himself. "Why didn't I sense this?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of many footsteps and the sound he had been dreading the most: Vader's voice. But it wasn't so much the voice that bothered Obi-Wan, but really it was the breathing that sent shivers up and down his spine. That low, raspy sound that came though his mask.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Obi-Wan took off towards Leia's room, hoping that he would get there in time. While he was running down the hallway, he could hear the child's crying. He rounded a corner as fast as he could and then he jolted into the bedroom. Luckily the room was empty so Obi-Wan would not have any witnesses to see him taking the child. He wrapped the baby into the blanket and then took her into his strong arms.

Hearing the soldiers nearing the room, Obi-Wan knew that he could not go running through the door, for he would surely get caught, so he just took off through the nearest exit: the window. Just as Obi-Wan was flying down the side of the building with the screaming Leia in his arms, Lord Vader entered into the bedroom.

Vader looked around the room slowly and spotted the crib. With two quick steps, he was standing beside the crib and peering inside, only to find it empty. He glanced back in front of him and noticed the broken glass. He strode over to it and looked down, expecting to see someone, but nobody was there.

Turning back to the soldiers, Vader remarked, "We are too late. I am going back to my ship. Round up the rest of the troops and then immediately bring the new general to me. I want to discuss his lack of product."

Lord Vader stormed from the room thinking, '_They are lucky that I have at least one of my children, and it is the boy.'_

Inside his head, he also heard another voice saying_, 'Perhaps it is good that you didn't find her, then you don't have to kill her.'_

Angrily Vader shook his head to clear the voice out of his head. If his master found out that he still heard "that" voice sometimes, he would be as good as gone.


	3. Wait until the right time

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are what give me my motivation to write, that and the actors being so hot. Well, this chapter is not as long as I would have liked, but i will try to make the following ones a tad longer. Oh, and sorry the last chapter was a bit rushed, I just had to get rid of Bail Organa, cuz he couldn't raised Leia. Well, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to Review!**

**Chapter 2**

Vader stormed into his quarters, feeling terribly angry at his troops, his commanders, and himself for not getting to Alderaan on time. He could not even fathom how life was going to be for his daughter without him. Even though that he knew that his Master wanted him to kill his daughter, deep down, Vader knew that he would never had been able to do it. Maybe that was a sign of him getting soft, but what father didn't love their own children? It was only natural, and if someone did, in fact, have a problem with him loving his children, then he would gladly kill them.

Behind him, he heard the Com buzz, indicating that someone wanted to reach him.

"Yes?" he asked in his unemotional voice.

"The general is here as you commanded, milord. Shall we send him in?"

"Yes, bring him to me immediately."

Underneath his mask, a smile spread crept upon his covered face.

_Finally, someone who I can take out my anger on._

Using the force, Vader opened up the door to the frightened general. Vader was standing with his back to the man and he could easily feel the fear radiating off of him. Yet again, a sneer spread across his face, for he loved the intimidation that he sent towards those that encountered him. His black armor, his unfeeling gaze, his breathing, his mechanical voice, all of which sent shivers down the spines of many.

At last, Vader spoke. "Do you know why you have been brought here, general? Or does your ignorance cloud your reasoning as well?"

The man stuttered. "I-I am here b-because we did not get your d-daughter, milord."

Vader turned around to face the trembling general. "Are you sure, about that, general?"

Placing his gaze everywhere in the room except on Lord Vader, the man somehow managed to reply. "Y-Yes?"

The Sith Lord didn't move. "And can you tell me why this happened, general?" Slowly, Vader began to approach the man, until he was disturbingly close. "Why do I not have my daughter with me?"

"Well, y-you see, this ship, it, it cannot go as f-fast as I would have liked it…" but he was cut off by the force-grip that Vader now held around his neck.

"Do not make excuses with me, general! I find your lack of truth disturbing."

The general's eyes widened as the grip tightened and his body tensed, until the life was throttled out of him and he fell limp to the ground.

Angrily, the Dark Lord threw open the door and stormed out, for he desperately needed to meditate.

As the soldiers saw Vader coming swiftly towards them, they distinctively moved out of the way and all the incapable droids that did not heed to this, were thrown out of the way by Vader. Finally reaching his destination, he gratefully went into the solitude that the soundproof room offered him. Relaxing, Vader began his meditation but was rudely interrupted by a disturbance in the force.

"Ah!" Vader yelled in his room, causing the lights to flicker and some of them break throughout the entire ship. Every hand on the ship stopped what it was doing, wondering what or who could have caused Lord Vader to get so angry.

Down the hall, Vader threw open the door, causing it to fly off it's hinges. Once again, Vader found himself stalking through the halls, this time going to the fertility room. He had felt that something was not right with Luke, that something was bothering him.

_It had better not be one of those impudent droids that is causing my sons problems. _

When he got to the room, he forced the door to open and he stepped inside. Immediately when he was inside, he heard his sons loud crying. Glaring around the room, his hateful gaze landed on the medical droid.

"What is the matter with him?"

"Just hungry, milord. Not a problem."

All for Vader's reply was his raspy breathing. Slowly he approached his sons' crib and peered inside at the tiny, screaming figure. Although the Sith Lord was unsure of his actions, he still reached inside and picked up his child. For a moment, the crying stopped, but once the baby looked at Vader's masked face, it started to cry as loudly as ever.

_I am sorry, Luke. I wish that you didn't have to look at me like this. But eventually, you will appreciate me and get used to it._

The medical droid floated next to Vader and took the child in order to feed him. Seeing his son greedily take the bottle brought another smile to Vader's face but this one held a different meaning.This one brought pride to the Sith and a sense of joy, one that he thought that he would never feel again once he heard the news about Padme's death. Even thinking about his old love brought a boiling hatred inside of him.

This hatred was aimed at his old Master, Obi-wan Kenobi. That name brought so much fury to Vader that he thought that he would surely burst. Obi-wan had taken everything form him, or so he reasoned. He had taken his wife, his body, nearly his life, and now his child. Vader knew that Obi-Wan had taken his daughter, for he felt his presence from the moment he had left the ship on Alderaan. Though Vader thought that Obi-Wan did not think that he would be able to sense the man, he still did.

Within himself, Vader swore that once he found his old Master, he would tear him to pieces. He would show absolutely no mercy, not like the last time they had fought, when Anakin had given Obi-Wan the chance to join him. Oh no, this time, Vader would make sure that he would kill that fool.

TATTOOINE

"Shh, shh. It's alright, Leia, don't cry," Obi-wan tried to coax the child, but still she kept crying.

Obi-Wan had never had any experience with children, and he had hoped that he would never have to. But the latest turn of events made it impossible to be otherwise. His whole body ached from his long travel. Ever since he had flown out of the window and luckily landed on a balcony, Obi-Wan had been in pain. He knew that he desperately needed rest, but this child would not stay quiet.

At one time, he had even considered dropping the child off with Yoda, but he knew that the old Master would not appreciate that very much, so Obi-wan decided against the idea. Still Obi-wan thought that Tattooine was the best place for hiding, since the troops had already done their search of it. But he was still just living in his own cave of a home, not wanting to risk any Imperial soldiers coming upon a real house with him inside.

As he held Leia, he could feel the Force flowing strongly through her, and he wondered how Luke was doing, if he held the same profound talent. Obi-Wan shook his head. It was never supposed to turn out like this. Anakin was supposed to destroy the Sith not join them, and he was never supposed to have any children. He sighed. At least there would be a few Jedi to one day oppose the new Sith and his new apprentice. They just had to wait until the right time.


	4. Do not underestimate

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I am so glad that you all are enjoying it! I am enjoying writing it as well. So make sure you continue to review in order to keep me motivated and having quick udates! Well, enjoy this chapter! and Review!**

**Chapter 3 **

_15 years later_

"Leia!"

"Yes, Master?"

"Could you come in here for a moment, I want to show you something."

Leia Kenobi entered through the door flap and wiped her hands to rid them of the grease from fixing the droids.

"What is it?" she asked.

Moving over to a drawer and pulling out a black box, Obi-Wan handed it to Leia, who took it in her hands with a confused look on her face.

"What could possibly be in here…" Leia said as she opened the box slowly, all words to describe the joy the felt instantly left her thoughts, and she was at a loss of what to say.

"Oh, Obi-Wan. It's wonderful. Where did you get it? Was it yours?"

"No, my young Padawan. It was not mine, but your fathers. I am sure that he would've wanted you to have it."

"My fathers…" she whispered.

"I wish that you could have known him."

"I do too. From what you've told me, he sounded like a wonderful man."

"Yes, he was. But we must not live in the past, for we have much still to do ahead of us," replied Obi-Wan, forcing a small smile.

Leia nodded her head as she ignited the blue light saber, swooshing it about in front of her.

Noticing her movements, Obi-wan said, "Since it is old, I would think that it will need to be reconstructed somewhat."

"Yes, I agree. But it should be no problem, Master. For how difficult could it be?"

Over the next few days, Leia attempted to fix the light saber, but since she had never worked on anything like this before, it proved to be a small problem. She brought many questions to Obi-Wan about how the light saber worked, but he did not prove to be much help, for he never really cared about that sort of stuff.

Ever since Leia was seven, she had loved to work on droids. If ever Obi-Wan needed her, he would directly go to her workshop. She had created many different inventions, all of which she was proud of, though she also held her criticism towards them as well.

In between her work, Leia was also trained by Obi-wan to become a Jedi. From the first time that he had tested her for the Force's power, he had known that Leia held nearly as much power as her father had. At first he was a bit weary of this, for he dreaded having the same thing that happened to his old Padawan, happen to Leia as well. But as time passed, she proved to him that she would never let anger get in the way of her Jedi training, although with people, it was a different matter entirely. With people, she would get angry at criticism of any kind and any rude comment.

At times this was frustrating for Obi-Wan, for he was always telling what Leia could do better in her training. Usually she would take great heed to this and demolish that wrong act in her first try, but still, later on in days to come, she would bring up the fact that he had criticized her and then get mad at him for it. Of course he had just assumed that this was how pre-teen girls behaved, so the old Jedi would always just let it go.

But now that Leia was nearly sixteen, she was becoming more independent. Sadly, Obi-wan remembered this stage with Anakin, and he also remembered how much trouble he had been. He was arrogant, proud, egotistical, and would never listen. Now Obi-Wan was beginning to see some if these qualities developing in Leia as well, which could only mean more trouble for the Jedi protector.

He noticed that she was arrogant and proud, but the one big difference between Anakin and his daughter, was that she would listen. Whenever Obi-wan told her to do something differently, she would make the change right away, which made him proud to be this girl's teacher.

THE DEATH STAR

"Good, Luke. Now kill him."

Luke took a deep breath and brought his red light saber down upon the bounty hunters head.

"Good, good. Now let's see you fight with your father again," the Emperor commanded.

Darth Vader emerged from the shadows and approached his son with his light saber drawn. Luke paced around the room, with his weapon drawn as well, waiting for the right moment to attack, waiting for the anger and hate he needed to come once more and engulf him. At last he felt it.

He charged his father and struck his saber at him, which his father easily blocked.

"Release your anger, my young apprentice," the Emperor suggested.

Letting out a cry of fury, and Luke did a series of attacks at Vader, of which they were all skillfully blocked. Vader began to thrust items at his son, using the force, but each metal item that he threw, his son stopped and pushed to the side.

Luke flipped through the air and landed behind Vader, twirling his saber to attack once more. This time Vader had a more difficult time of blocking his son's first attack, but he still did not give Luke the opportunity to penetrate him. The young Sith brought his light saber down to the side, causing Vader to have to jump backwards.

"Good, good. That is enough for the today."

Both of the Sith's lowered their weapons and bowed to each other, before they turned and left the room.

"You have improved much, my son," said Vader when they had reached the corridors and were by themselves.

"Yes, I have felt it too," replied Luke.

"Soon you will be ready to have command of your own fleet."

"I shall be very honored that day, Father."

"You shall not disappoint me again."

"I have learned much since that day. I admit that I was not ready those two years ago. But now I feel that I am much stronger, and can defeat all who oppose me."

"Get some rest tonight, my son. Tomorrow you will prove your loyalty to the Empire with your last mission as only an apprentice."

"I have confidence that I will succeed. What is one lowly Jedi compared to a Sith?"

"Do not underestimate him, my son. He will be stronger than he seems."

"Yes, Father."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! the next one should be good, cuz a certain two people will meet for the first time and fight! Whoo-hoo! So make sure you review to get a quick update: ) lol**


	5. Bad news

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I am glad that you all are enjoying this story so far. I tried to make this a long chapter... but it didn't turn out that way, I'm sorry to say.**

**Chapter 4**

Running into the other room, Leia was holding her newly built light saber. At the moment, she was looking for Obi-Wan, for she couldn't wait to show him what a fantastic job she had done on it. Having redone it, the light saber's glow was now gold instead of the blue it had been before. Finally Leia found Obi-Wan in the kitchen, preparing supper.

"Master! Look what I have!" she exclaimed as she erected the light saber.

Slowly turning from the counter, Obi-Wan looked drearily at the glowing weapon with dullness in his eyes.

"Yes, you did very well on it, my young Padawan."

Leia lowered her saber and looked at her Master with worry in her big brown eyes.

"What's the matter, Master? Tell me what's troubling you," Leia questioned as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, debating whether or not he should tell her. The Jedi Master knew that she would not take the news easily, and may very well disbelieve all that he would tell her, but he felt that she had a right a know.

"Come," he gestured, "let's go take a walk."

THE DEATH STAR

"How much farther, commander?"

"We only need to jump into hyperspace, and then we shall be right on the outskirts of Tattooine, milord."

"Good. As you know, commander, this is my first mission on my own and if for any reason we do not get there in time, there shall be hell to pay," Luke said in the commanders ears coldly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, milord."

"Now prepare the ship for hyperspace."

"Prepare for hyperspace!" the commander yelled to the crew on board. After waiting a few seconds, he gave the final order. "Commence!"

TATTOOINE

Leia was bewildered. Actually, she was far beyond that. What her Master had just told her was beyond belief, she could not accept that the information was true, and yet she felt that it was.

"Please, Leia, say something," Obi-Wan pleaded. He had just told her that Darth Vader was her father and that his son, Luke Skywalker, was her brother.

"I… I just can't believe it. And yet I know it to be true."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I know it must be difficult. But your father was once a good man, my old Padawan. We fought alongside each other for many years, until one fatal day when we fought each other. That is a day that I will never forget, a day that I relive in my mind. I often wonder that if I had done anything different, would your father still have turned? I guess you could say that I feel partially responsible for everything that happened to him. Like maybe if I had taught him better, made him listen, then he would not have turned…"

"I'm sure that there was nothing that you could have done. My father let everything happen, it sounds like he did nothing to stop your friendship form falling to pieces. Everything was his choice, Master, do not take the blame for it."

Obi-Wan hung his head and nodded. "I know that you are right, but I just can't…"

He abruptly stopped what he was saying and began to look all around him, unsure of what exactly he wanted to find.

Leia to began to look around, though she sensed nothing. "What is it, Master?"

"I sense something that I have not felt in a long time. It is dangerous here."

In the distance, Obi-Wan could see their cave home, but he knew that they would not be safe there. He knew that Lord Vader had now found them… or was it Luke? Obi-Wan desperately tried to figure out which one it was, but their feelings towards everything were exactly the same and they were blood related, which made it difficult for him to disfigure one from the other. Each of their force views was the same: black.

Grabbing Leia by the arm, he led her in the opposite direction of their home, towards Jabba the Hut's lair. In his mind, he could not find any reason that they would be safe in the town. The Imperial's would search every home in order to find him and Leia, but surely Jabba would not allow the soldiers in. Would he?

Obi-Wan shook his head to try to clear his mind, and reached out to the force for comfort. He felt the relaxation and calmness rush over him, and once again he felt rejuvenated. Suddenly there was dust blowing all over the place. Obi-Wan tried to lift his head against the hard blowing sand, but it was just too much.

"Um, Master… I think we have company," Leia said, while pointing to a ship landing right in front of them.

Finally the wind began to die down and Obi-wan looked up to see an Imperial shipping landing in front of them as his Padawan had said. As the walkway began to lower down from the ship, Obi-wan pushed his Padawan behind him in order to protect her, even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

Descending off the ship was a hooded figure followed by many storm troopers, all well armed. They approached the Jedi Master, until they were fifty feet away, when the hooded figure stopped them. Removing his hood, the man continued to walk forwards, until he was a mere five feet from the Master and his Padawan.

"Greetings, Master Kenobi," the man with a sneer spreading across his face. Closing his eyes, he reached out to the force and breathed in satisfactorily as he brought his blue eyes open. "Ah, she is strong with the force. She will make a great Sith someday."

"I will never join you," retaliated Leia through clenched teeth, putting emphasis on the word _never_.

The man only shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see."

At that moment, Obi-wan raised his light saber and ignited it, as the man, too, brought up his.

Obi-wan lunged forward, attempting to catch the boy off guard.

"You'll have to do better than that old man."

The young man did a series a frontal attacks, all aimed at Master Kenobi's head, which Obi-Wan blocked, but with some difficulty.

"I see your age weakens you. My father was incorrect in telling me that you were strong. All I see is weakness," he continued on as he slowly backed away from the Jedi.

"The dark side clouds you judgment, Luke," Obi-Wan said as a force blast flew out of his hand and knocked the young Sith to the ground.

Regaining his stature, Luke said, "Don't fight with fire, Master Kenobi, you'll get burned!"

As he said this blue lightening shot out of his hands, which caught the Jedi off guard, and knocked him to the ground, screaming in agony.

"Run, Leia…" he said in between merciless blasts. "Go… now…"

Leia stood horror stricken at the sight of her Master being burned to a crisp. Taking heed to her Master's words, she then turned and ran as fast as she could in the other direction.

She looked back once for a quick glance, only to see her Master dead and the young man staring after her.

**A/N: I know that this wasn't the best chapter, but I just had to get Obi-Wan out of the way. Poor Obi-Wan... But this story is not going to be a slash, so don't worry about that. There are just some people who only needed to be in this story for a short time. Well, as always, don't forget to leave me a review!**

**IT IS A SIN TO READ AND NOT REVIEW! hahaha**


	6. Cutting a deal

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! It means so much to me! Please keep the reviews coming! enjoy this chapter! and Review! Thxs!**

**Chapter 5**

After he had killed the old man, Luke stood and stared after the young woman fleeing from him. Somehow, she seemed slightly familiar to him, like she was some distant part of him, yet Luke couldn't seem to place it. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind for now, deciding to ask his father about it later.

When Luke walked back onto the ship, many questioning glances were shot his way, pertaining to why he had let the girl live. Instead of answering these questions directly, Luke waved them off with a mind trick, saying that they did not care why he did what he did. Luckily all the people on the ship were fools and easily fell to the old trick. One of the commanders wearily approached Luke, telling him that Lord Vader had sent him a message from the main ship _The Executer_, and for Luke to report immediately to the message room.

The young apprentice sighed before he entered the room, where he met a hologram of his father.

"Yes, Father?" asked Luke after he had bowed.

"I sense that you completed your mission with ease and sufficiency, my son," replied the raspy voice of Vader.

"Yes. The old man was not as strong as you told me. I believe that his age – "

"You still underestimate my old Master. He will be more powerful in the afterlife than he ever was living. He will still aid the girl," Lord Vader said fiercely.

At the mention of the word "girl", Luke's mind began to swirl with questions, which he later wished he wouldn't have let himself so easily think.

"You have questions pertaining to her, my son?" asked Vader, although it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, Father. Who is she? I know that she is not Master Kenobi's daughter, as I once believed."

"I sense that there is more to your ideas than what you are telling me," persisted the Sith Lord.

Luke paused. "I felt some sort of connection to her. Like she was a part of me. I have never felt anything like it before."

"My assumptions were correct in this matter then. It would only seem right that you have a strong force connection with your… twin sister." He emphasized the word _sister_ menacingly.

Luke shot is head up and stared at his father. "Sister? I have a sister…"

At first he almost was… happy. But that feeling quickly turned to anger.

"I have a sister and no one ever told me!" he shouted as random items in the room began to shatter and fall.

Vader enjoyed his son's anger as he let it fill his own body as well. "Good. My Master hoped that this would bring more anger out of you," Lord Vader said

Luke only continued to stand there with his breath coming in shorts gasps. He didn't stop letting his anger boil over until everything in the room was destroyed; nothing was left whole. When he was finally done, the room was silent except for Vader's menacing breath.

"What is your bidding?" Luke asked coldly.

"I want you to go out and find her. My Master wishes to annihilate her," replied Vader simply.

"What?" questioned Luke as he leaned forwards a little way.

"He does not want more than one heir for me, and she is a threat to the empire. If you fail to comply to my master's bidding, I would hate to have to kill you."

"Though I do not like it, I have never not completed a task brought to me by the Emperor. I shall complete this one as well," Luke responded briskly.

"Good. I expect her to be within my grasp in three days," Vader finished before his hologram dissipated.

Once his father was gone, Luke let out a long sigh. If it had been any other Jedi, he would have gladly killed them. But his sister? How could he do that?

_I do not even know her,_ he thought, _she is probably just like every other Jedi, selfish and uncaring. She is a rebel and I must bring her to my father._

These were his thoughts as the young sith turned and left the room.

MOS EISLEY CANTINA – TATTOOINE

"So let me get this straight. You want me to take you where?" the man asked.

"The Death Star," she said frankly.

The man laughed nervously. "Do you have a death wish or something? Going directly to the Death Star is like suicide!"

"I have 10,000 dollars – "

"Hey, even that much money will be no good to me when I'm dead."

"Listen here, you scruffy looking nerfherder! I am not asking you to come with me onto the Death Star, just to get me on it! Once I am inside, can take your money and leave and go wherever you like!"

"Excuse me, missy. But I do not take orders from anyone besides me!" He paused. "Now, I can't get you to the Death Star, but I can get you into the Executer. An old friend of mine gave me the code so I can land there without any questions, or so he told me."

"Which ship is the Executer? Does it have that boy – Luke – on it?"

The man smiled. "Oh no. This ship has his father, Darth Vader, on it."

"I don't want Darth Vader! I want his son!"

"Whoa, if you have a thing for his son –"

He was interrupted as an invisible hand began choking him. "I want to get to Vader's son so that I can kill him. And you, Han Solo, are going to take me to him. Understand?"

After she had let go, Han gave her an agitated look. "Hey lady, I don't want to get involved in family issues," Han said as he put up his hands defensively.

Leia gave him a look of shock. _How did he_…? "How did you know we were family?"

"I've been to many different places, and if there's one thing that I've learned, it's that only people who are related to Vader can do that sort of trickery that you just did, now a days. You might want to be careful where you use that stuff."

Leia sighed. "So are you going to help me or not?"

Han didn't say anything.

"If it's more money you want, I can get you more money."

Just then an idea went off in the smugglers head.

"I have a proposition for you, Leia," Han said as a smirk spread across his face.

"What?" she replied cautiously. To be honest, Leia was afraid of what sort of propositions this smuggler handed out.

"I have a pretty big bounty on my head, and if you can get the guy off my back, then I can take you wherever you want."

Leia pondered this for a moment. "Deal," she said as she stuck out her hand. Han eagerly took her hand in a handshake with a broad grin over his face.

"Who is this guy with the bounty on your head?" she asked.

Next to him, the Wookie let out a yelp. "Quiet Chewy. I'm going to tell her. Don't worry about it."

"Well? Who is it."

"Let's just say he's very slimy in his dealings and manner," Han explained as he stood up from his seat.

Leia also rose from her seat and followed the smuggler out of the bar and down an alleyway.

"So how are we going to get to him?" Leia wondered as she took huge strides in order to keep up with Han and Chewy's fast pace.

"We need a land speeder," Han replied absentmindedly as he looked around for one to steal.

"Wait a minute… He's on this planet? But there's only one dealer on this planet…" Her thoughts sunk in as the realization hit her. "Han!" she yelled. "Do you mean to tell me that I have to cut a deal with Jabba the Hut?"

"I was hoping more of cutting Jabba himself rather than a deal…"

Leia followed Han's gaze to a land speeder that he was eying. Sadly, some sort of creature was already getting into it, causing Han to let out a sigh of frustration and begin to search for another means of transportation. Leia rolled her eyes and stalked over to the creature in the land speeder. With a wave of her hand, the creature nodded its head and left the vehicle.

Han approached the speeder with a look of shock and appreciation on his face.

"Nice going, lady. So you're still going to Jabba the Hut, eh?"

As Leia shifted the speeder into gear she said, "I'm not happy with it, but if going to Jabba is the only way to get what I want…" The rest of her sentence was explained as the speeder sped off to Jabba's lair.

As they hovered off, Han whispered to Chewy, who was sitting next to him, "Who knew that someone related to Vader could actually be helpful?" Chewy only growled his agreement.

**It is a sin to read and not review!**


	7. Jabba's Lair

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all! I tried to add more description to this chapter, I really did! But doing so is like one of those 5 step programs for me. lol. Oh! And if you are going to tell me that you don't like my story, at least tell me why and what I can do better. If you just say "Oh your story sucks" then your review was a total waste. Alright, now on to the story! And please review!**

**Chapter 6**

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_

_You broke my mother's hear; you broke your children for life_

_It's not okay, but we're all right_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just the long lost memories of mine_

**Hey Dad **by: Good Charlotte (A/N: I put this in cuz I think it's how Leia feels in this story, or how Luke feels in the real movie)

The ride to Jabba the Hut's lair was silent and uneventful. Leia was thinking about how she got herself into this mess, but then she thought about her brother and what he had done to Obi-Wan, and she remembered clearly. She needed to get to where Luke was, and Han was the only way that she could do that. In her mind, she often relived that day when she had found out that Luke was her brother and also when Obi-Wan had faced Luke. Seeing her Master being electrocuted brought anger and sadness to her. She knew that she needed to get to the Death Star so she could confront her family, and in order to do that she needed Han.

_For Han to be useful, I need to take care of Jabba_.

At last they approached the big metal door to Jabba's lair. Leia felt weird about going straight into his lair, for no person in their right mind did that, Jabba was too feared, and rightfully so. No one knew what would happened if you went into Jabba's lair uninvited, but they knew that it had to awful. Leia didn't fear Jabba, though, as long as she had her light saber with her. She patted the metal tube at her side, assuring herself that it was there. After she had leaped out of the vehicle, she turned and faced Han, who was still sitting in the land speeder.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Leia asked impatiently.

"Hey, I got the bounty on my head, remember? No way am I going in there," replied the smuggler as his Wookiee friend howled his agreement.

"Alright. But you are not leaving without me. Do you understand?"

"Of course. I would never do anything," Han replied while smirking.

Leia laughed uneasily. "I wouldn't ever trust you for the life of me. If you take off and leave me here, I will hunt you down and bring you to Jabba myself."

"Lady, I'm not planning on going anywhere," he said while putting his feet up. "I'll just be out here, spending the day in the sun."

"Well I don't like it. But it seems I have no other choice," she said as she approached the intimidating door. She knocked on it, creating a loud, clanging sound.

It took a few moments for anything to happen, but at last a droid came out through a hole and peered at Leia with its' one giant eye. It was attached to a long chord and held its eye up with ease. After looking her over, the droid went back inside and the door began to creak open, letting Leia walk inside.

Once in the giant lair, a man with a coil wrapping around his neck greeted her immediately.

"What business do you have here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have a proposition for Jabba the Hut," Leia replied.

"No one can speak with Jabba!" the man said, his voice rising.

"I can," she responded while using a mind trick.

"Right, of course. Come this way," he gestured down the dark hall.

As they began to walk deeper in to the lair, Leia passed many horrendous creatures, many of which she didn't know existed. Most were kept behind bars.

_Probably being tortured,_ Leia thought sourly to herself.

Finally she reached the room where Jabba the Hut was, and watched as the man, who led her in, went up and spoke to Jabba.

"You weak minded fool!" Jabba said in his native tongue. Leia cocked her head at his language, for she did not speak it. Jabba pushed the man down onto the ground and faced Leia.

"Why are you here?" he asked, as a translator droid showed up beside him.

"He asks why you've come here," said the droid.

"I have come to discuss the bounty on Han Solo's head," Leia replied firmly.

The droid translated. "Ah, Captain Solo. What is there to discuss?"

"I wish for you to remove the bounty on his head."

The giant slug laughed, causing the other creatures in the room to join along. "Solo owes me much money. Why should I let him off so easily?"

"Because if you do not, then you shall die."

Jabba laughed more; her foolishness amused him. "You hold no power here, Jedi!" he roared. "Your time ended long ago."

Leia considered this slightly, and then replied. "Do you remember an Anakin Skywalker, from long ago, Your Highness?"

"Hmm… little boy who won pod races, only human to do so, then became great Jedi."

Leia nodded. "He was very powerful, no?"

The slug grunted. "As Jedi. But he is dead now!"

"Did you fear him?"

"I fear no one!"

"Would you agree that a child of his would also be powerful?"

"No one is as powerful as Skywalker!"

"I am a Skywalker!" she yelled, surprised that she had just admitted for the first time that she was related to the Sith.

Jabba was silenced at her words. _Could it really be_…?

"There are no offspring of great Jedi, only of Lord Vader."

Leia brandished her light saber. "I would suggest that you take the bounty off Captain Solo's head."

"I will do no such thing."

"Then you are a fool."

Like lightning, Leia leapt up and landed behind Jabba, thrusting her light saber into his back. Jabba cried out in pain at the gash in his back, and grunted more as Leia began to cut him down more. Leia did not receive much of a fight from Jabba, for what could he do? He was unarmed and no one in the room dared to come between Leia and her prey. She continued her merciless attack, until Jabba was dead and lay in pieces on the floor. From behind her masterpiece, Leia glared at everyone else present in the room.

"If anyone else is to put out a bounty on Captain Solo's head, their fate will be the same as his," she said

Walking quickly, she left the now dead Jabba the Hut's lair, and luckily made it outside without anyone getting the way. When she got outside, into the hot desert air, she saw the land speeder just where she had left it. She let out a sigh of relief and strode towards her vehicle.

"Why would you look who it is, Chewy. She's returned," Han said as he sat upright from his laying down position.

"And you didn't leave," Leia said as she got into the speeder.

"Of course not! You think that lowly of me?"

"You are a smuggler with a bounty on your head. How much do you expect me to think of you," she replied knowingly.

"Well alright, sweetheart. I guess it didn't go well with Jabba."

She glared at Han. "You got me into bigger trouble than I already was in." When she looked towards the door of Jabba's lair as she was leaving, what she had hoped wouldn't happen, just did. "Sithspawn. Now not only do I have Imperial's after me, but also bounty hunters. This is what I get for helping rascal's like you."

"Hey, rascal's like me? What did you do?"

"I only cut him down like you asked me to do, you bantha fodder!" Leia exclaimed.

"You killed the great Jabba the Hut?" Han asked, clearly surprised.

"In case you've forgotten, you asked me to!"

"Well I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"Do I not look like a woman of my word?"

"No!"

"I am, and now I expect you to keep your word and take me to the Death Star."

"Well now I guess I have no choice, thanks to you! Now I'll have Jabba's minions looking for me everywhere!"

"It was that way before I killed the slug!"

"Yea, well now it's even worse."

"I knew I shouldn't have helped a smuggler. Especially one that looked like you!"

"Well excuse me for your lack of judgment, sweetheart."

"Would you stop calling me sweetheart! It's degrading." Behind them Chewy howled.

"Laugh it up, fuzz ball."

"Now, you are going to take me to the Death Star," Leia ordered.

"All right, your highness," Han said, giving in at last to Leia's commands.

Leia smirked to herself; she always got her way. They kept speeding through the desert until they got back into town at long last. She parked the vehicle in front of the docking bay and quickly followed Han down to his ship. They walked a short ways down a tunnel and entered into a large room at the end. When she got there, she was shocked at what she saw.

"This piece of junk is your ship? I have never seen a ship so badly in need of a tune up!" she proclaimed, much to Han's dismay.

"Hey, it may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts," Han said, defending his precious ship.

"Oh that's comforting."

"Hey, you can insult me, but not the ship. Alright?"

"Well when it looks as bad as it does, what do you expect?"

"You really are a piece of work aren't you?"

"Blame it on my parents…" she whispered under her breath.

As she said this, Imperial troops showed up behind them, pointing their blasters at Han and Leia. They didn't begin shooting until they saw Leia and Han run. Both of them quickly ran up the ramp and into the ship, avoiding gunfire. The storm troopers continued to shoot more at the ship, hoping to hit something that would disable the ship from leaving. But they got no such luck.

"Come one Chewy! Let's get out of here!" Han said as he entered the cockpit, followed by Leia. Chewy growled in agreement and put the ship into gear, maneuvering it out of the docking bay. Leia gazed down below her at the troops, and among them she saw a hooded figure, which she would recognize anywhere.

"Put the ship down!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Han. "I am taking you to the Death Star liked you asked me to, lady."

"But Luke is down there! I must face him!" she pleaded.

"Hey, I am not landing this ship! I am not going to let you go down there and to your death."

"I know he will not kill me! I sense it!"

"What, you think that just because he's your brother he's not going to kill you? His own father tortures him! Why would he not do the same to you?"

"Because he's not Vader!"

"Well sorry, sweetheart. But I am not landing this ship," Han finished as they entered deep space and were well away from the storm troopers and Luke.

Leia let out a frustrated sigh and left the cockpit, heading into one of the back compartments to think over what she was to do next.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!** (it really is no matter how you feel on the story!)


	8. What's the Worst That Could Happen?

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! It means so much to me! Sorry for the longer wait than usual... I had some stuff to do. Oh! And I saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! That is such a funny movie! And Johnny Depp is one of my favorite actors (which he has been for like 5 years) But yea, I think everybody should go see it! Really funny! Okay, well, here's chapter 7, enjoy and review! Thxs!**

**Chapter 7**

Leia was pacing the compartment in the back, furious. She just couldn't believe that Luke had been on Tattooine, and she didn't even get to face him. For one, she was furious at Han for not putting the ship down and letting her face her brother, and two, she was mad at herself for not noticing that Luke had been there. Maybe if she would have felt him there, then she could have fought him and not be heading towards the Death Star, where she would find nothing that she wanted. When she thought of the Death Star, the biggest space station in the galaxy, all Leia thought of was that monster, Darth Vader. Now she knew that he was her father, and she was completely disgusted by it. She would rather have Han for a father than Darth Vader! She shivered at her own thoughts.

_Han as a father… my father…_ she shivered again at the thought.

All of a sudden, the ship jolted to a stop, which sent Leia flying to the ground, knocking over a few things as she went. She groaned and muttered under her breath. Han of course had been behind this, wanting to catch her off guard and thus make her fall over. Of course, this is what Leia believed, which was not necessarily the truth. Recomposing herself, Leia stood and brushed off the dust that she was now covered in. Though now that she looked herself over more carefully, she realized that she was completely covered in dust. Her mouth twisted in disgust at how dirty she now was. When she was living with Obi-Wan, she and gotten dirty before, of course, but never with this much muck covering her face as well. At that moment, Han came rushing in through the door.

"We're getting sucked…" he yelled, but then stopped at the sight before him. He smirked. "What happened to you, sweetheart?"

She drew out a dusty finger and pointed it accursedly at Han. "Your abrupt stop, Han! That's what happened to me!" Then she looked around at the floor. "What? Do you not know how to clean?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me. It's Chewy's job to clean." From the cockpit they heard a growl from Chewy, saying that it wasn't his fault either.

Leia rolled her eyes. "What, is he saying that it's not his fault either?" Han nodded grudgingly. "Men… No matter what species, they're all the same!"

"Hey, and women are much better?" Han retorted.

Leia strolled up confidently to Han, and stopped inches in front of him. Just as she what about to speak, she sniffed her nose, and backed away, covering her mouth. "Oh, what is that smell?"

Immediately Han sniffed the air, and he smelt it too. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Leia repeated. "Please don't say uh oh! It can never be a good thing!"

"Radiators busted!" Han yelled.

"Is that why we stopped?" Leia accused. "Because this piece of junk broke!"

Han stopped his pacing for a moment and stopped to stare at Leia. "For your information, lady, we stopped because we are getting sucked in by the Death Stars' tractor beam. And judging by the smell, the ship _just_ broke."

She stood with her out hanging open at Han. "_What_? We're _at_ the Death Star? Well why didn't you say something?"

"Well I was going to, but you were too busy with your accusations!" replied Han, once again pacing around the room.

Leia sighed. "Why are you still here when you could be fixing the ship?"

"Well there's not much point in fixing something that is going to be destroyed in a couple of minutes," Han said sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Leia.

"Do you honestly think that Darth Vader is going to let us just fly out of here with our ship intact and just fine?"

"Well… no. But still! Maybe if you just fix it then we can fly out of here with our ship and never even having to see Vader," Leia said.

"We can't get out of the tractor beam," responded Han grudgingly. "It's too powerful."

"Well then man the guns and fire at the station! Do something!" Leia pleaded.

"They have their shields up! And why are you trying to help when you want to get on that ship?" asked Han while he looked at Leia questioningly.

Leia sighed and went over to a bench and sat down, crossing her legs. "Look, the deal was that you just take me to the Death Star, and then you leave safely with your ship. Us getting sucked in wasn't part of the plan. I'm getting you into something that we never agreed upon."

"Listen, I am taking you to the Death Star like you wanted, and I still expect to get my money. Maybe if you end up killing enough people, then we can get out of here alive, at least."

Leia squinted her eyes at him. "If _I_ kill enough people?" She stood up and stalked over to Han. "What about you?" she asked as she placed a finger on his chest. "Don't you have to kill people too? A one man army isn't enough to take down the Imperial troops."

"Well you are the…the…"

"Jedi?"

"Yea, that. The Jedi. So I thought it would just be easier if you…"

Before he could finish Leia grabbed his blaster and shoved it into his hands.

"Alright, I guess I could use this," he said while grasping the blaster. "So what's the plan? We come out blasting and force our way out?"

Leia glared at him. "We'll get killed if we do that! We need an organized approach."

Han glanced out the window and winced. "I don't think we have enough time for an organized plan."

Just as Han had said, they really didn't have time to discuss or formulate a plan, for they were just entering the Death Star. They flew inside and Leia noticed that there were storm troopers patrolling the whole area they were in, walking in formation. Leia was surprised that even inside, they were organized and prepared for battle. At the moment, Leia knew that this was going to be tougher than she thought it would be. To get around all these soldiers would be a difficult task, but Leia was determined and knew that she would have to do it somehow if she ever wanted to face Luke.

Suddenly, a little light bulb went off in her head and she turned to face Han. "Do you think the bounty would still be on your head here?"

Han's eyes widened. "You're not thinking of… Oh no, no. You are not using me as a captive!"

"But Han! Don't you agree that that may be the only way to get inside alive? I mean, look at all these troops!" She pointed around at the white armies. Still noticing that Han was buying it, she continued on. "You wouldn't even have to wear the cuffs all the way, just make it look real. If any thing bad happens, I'll release you immediately and hand you your blaster. What's the worst that could happen?"

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	9. Failing Plans

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I appreciate it so much, you guys keep me motivated. I tried ot make this chapter longer, but... that didn't go exactly as planned. : ) But please enjoy and review! Thxs!**

**Chapter 9**

"What's the worst that could happen?" mocked Han as he and Leia were being led by Imperial Troops down to the cellblocks. "Well this is just great. Now we're going to be interrogated and tortured by Darth Vader. Nice going, sweetheart."

"Did you ever think that maybe if you hadn't opened up your big mouth, we wouldn't even be in this situation?" asked Leia, as they turned another corner. "And I don't think they're taking us down to the cellblocks."

"Hey, I never said they were!" He paused to think this over. "Did you use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?"

"No! I only read your mind," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well that makes it a whole lot better," replied Han grudgingly. "Could you please stay out of my mind then!"

"I…"

"Hey! Be quiet back there!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"You will tell us where you're taking us first," commanded Leia with a movement of her hand.

"I will tell you where I'm taking you first," he mimicked. "I am taking you to go speak with Lord Vader. We have reason to believe that you are the pair that we were looking for."

"You mean we're going directly to speak with Darth Vader?" Han nearly yelled at the soldier. Then he turned back to Leia. "Well thanks a lot sweetheart. You've practically managed to lead us straight into our deaths."

"My plan, Han, was perfect until you messed it up! Your big head and your big mouth ruined it!" she whispered fiercely.

Han shook his head. "You believe whatever you want to, but I _know_ that it was your plan that failed."

Leia rolled her eyes, and pictured what had happened only a few moments earlier, when they were just about to go out the ship…

Leia clipped the cuffs around Han's hand. He had at last agreed to her plan, and was now going to be taken in as a hostage in order for them to get into the Death Star. It wasn't the smartest plan, but it was the only thing that either of them could come up with. Chewy was staying behind and hiding underneath the floor of the ship. The only reason that all of them did not do this was because no soldier (or Darth Vader, for that matter) would believe that the ship had come here empty, with no sign of life. Han and Leia both agreed that only Chewy should stay behind, thus leading to Leia's plan.

Her plan was that she would take Han in to see Vader, assuming that the bounty was still on his head here. Once they got through, she would pull out her light saber and kill the soldiers that were given the job of escorting them to see Vader. After all of them were dead, Leia would unlock the cuffs on Han's hands and give him his blaster, which was hidden under her cloak, along with her light saber. Then they would both run back to their ship and blast/slice any soldiers that got in their way. Once they got past everyone, they would hurry back into their ship and take off, hopefully without any Imperial ships following them. This seemed to be the best plan that either of them came up with, so they agreed to go through with it. Sadly, this all did not go as planned.

After Leia had gotten the cuffs on Han's hands, she opened up the ships doors and led Han down them. Immediately, Imperial troops greeted them.

"What business do you have here?" one of the soldiers asked Leia.

"I am bringing in this smuggler, who has a rather high bounty on his head," Leia explained. "His name is Han Solo."

Saying this caused Leia to receive a look from Han. Saying his name was never in the plan, but Leia thought it necessary to say this in order to be taken seriously by any of the soldiers.

The group of soldiers who had come to greet them all shot each other glances: this was the one they had been looking.

"Uh… right," said one of them nervously. "Come this way please."

They turned and began to lead Han and Leia down one of the hallways. The soldier in front nodded to some of the other troops, and more soldiers were commissioned to come with them in leading the smuggler and his captive.

Han noticed this and his eyes widened as he saw twenty troopers walking with them and then forty. "Uhh… sweetheart, why are there so many soldiers with us? I though you said there should only be ten at the most," asked Han as his eyes darted at the soldiers surrounding them. It was like a big swarm of Imperial troops all clumped together around two people.

"Don't ask me, Han. I didn't know that Vader had so many soldiers that had nothing to do but lead captives," replied Leia as she, too, looked all about her at the soldiers. How was she going to take on this many? Was she strong enough? She shook her head, she shouldn't doubt herself. She continued walking with the confidence that she had held only moments before.

Then, she saw it coming. Up in front, the leader of the troops gave a quick nod of his head causing all the others to go moving about, as if in formation for battle, but not in lines. No, for this job, they created lines in circles around Han and Leia, making layers. Leia noted it and pulled out her light saber as the first line of soldiers attacked her. At first they were only trying to capture her, but then they saw the weapon that she held and took out their blasters. Han's eyes widened as he saw the first blaster shot come his way, but Leia blocked it with her light saber. As more blaster shots rung out through out the air, Han tried with all his might to stay by Leia as her saber blocked all the incoming blows.

"What do I do?" he yelled, as he was finding it more and more difficult to avoid the shots.

"Get down!" Leia yelled as she concentrated more and more on the blasters.

"Okay," Han said and fell to the ground, trying to cover his head but found it difficult with his hands in clamps.

Leia was turning in circles, blocking each of the shots that came at her. She reflected each one and the blaster shot went bouncing back at its shooter, killing him instantly. She continued to do that until the first layer was down, and they second one came up, this one much larger than the first. These troopers also carried blasters and fired them at Leia, who still blocked them with somewhat ease. She was getting sick of just blocking the shots, and wanted to get some contact with her light saber. Seeing an opening in the blasters shots, she leapt into the air and landed beside one of the troopers and thrust her saber into him. Another soldier came charging at her, but she killed him too. All of the troops were now coming at her, leaving Han lying on the ground, not giving him a thought.

As all the soldiers were rushing past him, Han felt his pride shattering. He had to do something, help in some way. Then he saw the last soldier running past him, he swung his leg around and tripped the guy, yelling, "Hey I'm dangerous too!" The trooper fell to the ground and Han grabbed the blaster out of his hands. He blasted the cuffs off his own hands and then turned the gun around and shot the soldier straight in the chest.

Then he turned around and ran out, following the troops. He began blasting them all in their backs, lessening the amount that was approaching Leia. Once all the soldiers got caught up with Leia, they once more formed their layered circle lines around her. Still they were falling like flies when Han shot some in the back and Leia continued to slice through them with her light saber.

Leia was feeling very exuberated. She had never had this much light saber fighting in her lifetime. With Obi-Wan, she had only pared with him, never in a real fight with this many targets. She was in ecstasy. In truth she had never felt this much exuberance in anything that she did, and she felt like she could continue this for hours. And she probably could've, if all the soldiers had not abandoned their posts and bombarded her at one time.

They all swarmed on her like metal to a magnet, they got so close that she couldn't move, and they grabbed hr wrists and clamped them. Then they backed away and one soldier took her by the arm and began to lead her. Then the soldiers tried to get Han, who did put up a little of a fight, blasting a few soldiers here, punching a few soldiers there, but at he did not prevail. They, too, clamped his hands and led him to join with Leia. Seeing that everything was now in order, the leader of the troops once again took them down the hallways.

After Leia had rethought all this, she did realize that it was her plans fault that they were now in this situation. Looking in front of her once more, she noticed that they were nearing an elevator. She knew that not all of these soldiers could fit in the shaft with them, and that the amount would distinctively lessen. She prepared herself for entering the elevator, and noticed that only seven troops went in with them. The elevator's doors closed behind them and Leia waited in silence for the opportune moment. She saw it when Han started moving about, distracting the soldiers' attention from her to him. Once they were well occupied with him, Leia began to focus on removing cuffs from her wrists. She felt the grip loosen and then heard them fall to the ground.

The soldiers abruptly moved back to her and looked at the cuffs on the ground then back at her. Leia smirked to herself as she imagined the soldiers faces when they saw that she was holding her ignited light saber. In an instant, her saber swung around and killed all the soldiers that were with them in the elevator. Then she turned and smiled at Han and he turned around and pushed out his hands behind his back. Leia swiftly brought down her light saber and cut off the clamps.

Once she had done that, Han turned back and faced her with a smirk on his face. "Boy am I glad that you know how to use one of those."

"Shouldn't you be thanking the force that it lets me use one?" she asked while cocking her head slightly.

"I still don't believe in the force, sweetheart," he said as he leaned in closer to her.

She turned from him. "After all that you've just seen, you still don't believe?"

"Hey, I just think that you learned how to fight with that weapon, not that some all powerful force is helping you to do it."

"Well I find your lack of faith disturbing," Leia said simply.

Han grunted. "You sound like your father."

Leia turned at him with her mouth open. "I am not my father."

"Hey, I didn't say that. I just said that you sound like him."

"Well I despise all that has to do with him, and I would appreciate it if you would not associate me with him in any form," she added as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"As you wish," Han stated as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Luckily no soldiers were waiting for them on the other side of the doors, but an empty corridor. Leia stepped out first and started walking.

"Come on. We better get going if we want to get out of here as soon as we can," she said with her back still to Han. She heard his footsteps behind her and picked up the pace when she knew that he was behind her. This may be a long walk, but she wished to get back on the Millennium Falcon as soon as she possibly could, for she still wanted to face Luke. She could tell that he was not on the Death Star, and she desperately wanted to find him. She did not know what would happen once she did happen to find him, but all she wanted to do was to interrogate him on what he did to Obi-Wan. Because Luke was her brother, as much as she hated to admit it, she doubted that she would be able to kill him, but she could only tell when that time came.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	10. Where's the Ship?

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my readers! I love you all and your support is deeply appreciated! Sorry it took like a week for me to update but I was on vacation and I am reading Gone With the wind, so that get's most of my time. lol. OH! And sorry for some OOCness in this chapter on Leia's part mainly. But since she grew up with Obi-Wan and not Bail, she would be a little bit different, right? Well, please enjoy this chapter and review! Thxs!**

**Chapter 10**

The walk back to the ship was just as Leia had predicted: silent. Neither of them spoke the whole time, both feeling the tension in the air. Leia's mind was clouded with many thoughts. Thoughts on her brother, her father, and Han. Han… Leia wondered what her relationship was with the scoundrel Han Solo. She knew she hated him and his smuggling ways, but there was something beneath all those feelings of hate that she felt for him, something that made her tremble. Every time he touched her, she felt like she could faint. He walked with such masculinity, such power, that she just felt safer in his arms. This made her think some, for she knew that she could handle herself, and let the force help anyone who captured her, but there was something about having him near that made her feel safe.

She did also know that he was not the most intelligent guy out there, and that her brains doubled his. Yet in Han there was another intelligence, not one of books or information, but of people and situations. Sure he may not always know what to do next, and may not always be kind to people, but there was just something inviting in the way he acted and the way he spoke, that drew people in. The way his eyes sparkled when he flew the falcon, and blasted down enemy ships. There was something in it all that made her see that he did hold some boyish charm in him, and that excited her. When she was growing up with Obi-Wan, there was not much time for relaxing or fun. There was always some work to do or some training to be done, never time to just lie around. With Han, she could tell that all that was different. He never rushed about in a hurry, he always was relaxed in everything he did. Even when he was speeding away, trying not to get captured in his ship, his shoulders were relaxed and there wasn't an ounce of worry about him. Perhaps this was from his childhood, she did not know.

Han spoke little of his past, only that he was a Corellian and a smuggler. She did not shut him down for being a smuggler, for in these days with the Empire, it was hard to get anything anywhere. Always there were Imperial soldiers checking your cargo and taking something if they liked it. There was never an ounce of trust on the galaxy anymore, it seemed like everybody trusted no one. But with Han, Leia seemed to forget all that, for he seemed so calm with it all and without a care in the world. Leia sometimes wished she could be like that, not giving a damn about anyone and without troubles. With her situation though, it seemed like her troubles would never end. It was like her troubles were never ending and everywhere she turned another one came up. Would she never be able to relax, to just sit around and have a good time? No, she guessed she wouldn't, at least not with the Emperor ruling everything. There would never be an easy day for her as long as she had to worry about somebody coming after her and trying to kill her. Even though her father was one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, there was no one there to protect her, to give her comfort, especially now that Obi-Wan was gone.

Leia wondered if she would ever lose Han like she did her Master. No, she thought, I must not think about that now. I have to get off this hellhole first. Then I can think of other things.

So she trudged on, trying to keep her mind off her troubles. But she just couldn't shake them all. There were just too many. They were like a heavy sack on her shoulders that she was never able to put down. If Han hadn't spoken up at that time, Leia wondered if she would've gone mad with worry.

"Excuse me, sweetheart, but do you have any idea where you're going?" he asked.

"No," she said simply. "But do you?"

"Well… no, but shouldn't we try to locate a map or something?" he wondered as he fell into pace with Leia.

Leia laughed bitterly. "There are no maps. Do you honestly think that they would post signs along the walls telling you where everything is?"

Han raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I just don't want to get lost."

Leia stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you truly that ignorant to not realize that we have been lost ever since we got on this space station? We have been trudging on for hours in this place and you have been too busy to notice. What were you too busy looking at the fuel beneath us or the metal bridge we've been walking on forever? Well, I can see how entertaining they all are to you."

"Hey, I have noticed that we have been walking in the fuel tunnels in the depth of the Death Star. I just didn't want to damage your pride by saying that we were lost," Han replied defensively.

"Then you shall be pleased to know that I am very undamaged," she said fiercely.

"Then please, by all means continue leading the way since you're so good at it," Han said as he gestured down the tunnel.

Leia took a deep breath and turned around, walking speedily along the bridge. How dare me mock me like that! She thought hottily. Does he not know that I saved us by going into these stank tunnels? There are no guards down here, which I thought might help out situation. But does he acknowledge this? Oh no! He spits on me by saying that I'm lost. And I am not lost.

Of course, Leia really was lost and she had no clue where she was going. Now she wondered why Han was staying with her through this. Why didn't he just go a different direction and try to get himself out? Why stick with her when he knows that they are getting nowhere? She shook her head. She guessed that he wouldn't go anywhere because he didn't want to leave her by herself. Though, he should know that she could take care of herself after that fight with the soldiers. But he did make a deal to get her off of this ship after her duties she thought she had here. Now she realized that their entire trip out here was a waste of time and energy. They may be stuck here forever and for what? Nothing. There was nothing here for them except a fight that never needed to occur.

Leia kept walking along, though her feet were beginning to throb with pain. They had been walking in these fuel tunnels for what seemed like forever. How big was this space station? To Leia, it seemed like it went on infinitely. But she knew better than that and that it had to end sometime. But when it ended, would there be anywhere to go? An elevator or stairs or something to get them out of here? All these questions were just worrying Leia more and she decided that she shouldn't even think about it if all it did was worry her. There was no point in worrying about what would happen, for there is nothing to do about it now. She could do nothing to stop the future, and frankly, she didn't think that she would want to. For if Obi-Wan had never been killed, then she would never have met Han. No, there was no point in changing the past or the future and she firmly believed that.

At last, she looked forwards and thought that she saw a turning point or something. Her eyes widened and she hurried her pace forwards. Yes! There in front of her was a ladder leading up and out of here. She ran up to the ladder and grabbed onto it, afraid that if she let go it would disappear. She was so thankful to have finally found a way out of here, though she had no clue what would be waiting for them above. Turning to Han, she noticed that he was just as happy as she was that there was a place out of here.

"After you," Han said as he gestured to Leia.

Leia smiled and began her descent up the ladder. It was only then that she realized why it was that Han wanted to go after her. or at least she thought she knew. Hurriedly she cast a glance beneath and saw that Han was just looking straight ahead at the ladder and not anywhere else. This caused Leia to smile to herself. Perhaps he wasn't such a scoundrel after all.

The ladder wasn't actually too long, and Leia would prefer this than the tunnels that were now below her. She looked up above her and to her dismay, she could not she any sign of an opening any time soon. She looked down below her for a brief to moment to see how Han was faring and that was when it happened. Above Leia, the ladder creaked and one of the hinges fell off. This cast Leia and Han off balance and they swayed to the side a little, but still clung on. Leia looked at the ladder, which was now only hanging on by one side. Han now looked up at it too, and didn't seem too disgruntled by it, though in reality he was.

Creaking some more, the ladder shifted some and knocked Han off, though he caught the next bar underneath him and clung on to it for dear life. Leia knew that she could force jump off of the ladder and onto the ledge about 50 feet above her, but then the ladder would fall and Han would surely die. But before she had the chance to think about doing anything, the ladder fell completely off and both Leia and Han went tumbling down.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**

**P.S I am trying to add more detail I really am! This chapter was a little better, right? it took the reader into Leia's mind a bit more, right? Well, hoped you liked it and review!**


	11. Tumbling

**A/N: OMG! I finally updated (throws a party for myself then grovel at all my reviewers feet) I am so terribly sorry! But here I am! Updating again! Can you forgive me? (shows big puppy dog eyes and hands out cookies) But I thank you all for reviewing and sorry for the wait and the short chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

While Leia and Han went tumbling from the ladder, Leia's Jedi reflects kicked in and in an instant she had her grappling hook out and extended it in an upwards motion. The hook caught on an edge about one hundred feet up, and once she knew that it had a good hold, she grabbed Han by the hand. This was a pretty hard position to hold, since Han was so heavy. She could feel her grip beginning to wane on Han's hand, but she called on the Force to help her keep all her strength. Within mere seconds, Leia already felt rejuvenated and felt as though she could hang here all day. But truthfully, Leia would be glad to get off of this rope; hell, she'd be glad to be gone form this ship and never come back. This whole trip in itself had been a total waste. Leia had gotten nothing done that she wished to do. She didn't confront Luke, or even Vader. All she had gotten was a loss of 10,000 dollars and getting nearly killed a few times. Yes, Leia would have been much better off without coming here at all.

"Hey!" Han yelled form beneath her.

"Yeah?" Leia asked, her voice hoarse.

"How are we gonna get out of this mess?" he asked as he looked about him. Doing this confirmed what he thought: they were going to die.

"Well, I've been thinking. We have two choices: one, I could either drop you and save myself (This received a groan form Han), or two, we can hang here until I can think of something."

"I think I like number two," Han replied quickly.

"I thought so."

There was a short pause before Han asked again, "So, any bright ideas yet, sweetheart?"

Leia looked from the rope, to the edge, down to Han, and then vice versa. "Yeah. I think that I might be able to force lift you up to the edge, and then you can pull me up."

Han's eyes widened at the idea. "Why don't you force lift _yourself_ up to the edge and then pull _me _up?"

Leia sighed. "I can't fly, Han."

"Well are you sure you'll be able to force lift me? Are you experienced enough?"  
"I've force lifted a couple of rocks before. How much different could a human be?"

Han scoffed. "_A couple of rocks_? You've been a Jedi for who knows how long, and you've only lifted a _couple of rocks_?"

"Hey!" Leia yelled back. "My teacher was killed before he taught me much more. And I'm sure I'm experienced to at least lift you for a couple of seconds." She paused. "And it's either this, or we can go through with my first choice."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you drop me. I think I'd rather take my chances by having you force lift me."

"Alright then. But I still have to drop you."

"WHAT!" screamed Han.

"Calm down. It will only be for a few seconds. I have to let go of you and then gather my concentration in order to force lift you."

"So let me get this straight. I'll be falling, getting closer and closer to the ground and my death, while you just hang here, getting your concentration in order?"

"Yep."

"I'm dead."

"Hey! Don't you trust me enough to catch you?" asked Leia defensively.

"NO!"

Leia sighed. "Fine then. We'll just hang here until someone else comes."

"Okay," said Han, relieved that he would not be falling.

But Han thought too soon. He felt Leia's hand leave his and her shape got farther and farther away from him as he fell closer and closer to the floor. He was in too much of a state of shock to yell or do anything. He just kept falling and falling and falling and falling… until finally he felt himself stop. Just when the ground was only a few feet away from his face, he felt himself stop falling. Now he was just floating in midair. Then suddenly he began to descend upwards, which truly amazed him. It was like he was flying. He could once again see Leia clearly, who had her eyes closed and was moving her one free hand upwards as well. She looked so tranquil, so concentrated... but Han only got to look at her for a moment before he was at the ledge and was dropped down onto it. For a few moments he just lied there, happy to be on solid ground, before he scooted over to the edge and looked down.

Leia looked up and him and asked, "Would you mind pulling me up too?"

Ham smirked and grabbed the rope, beginning to pull his companion up to safety. Once Leia was on the ledge with Han, they both sat there for a few more moments before Leia spoke.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it Han?"

"Alright, I'll have to admit that you didn't kill me," he said grudgingly.

"Good. Now come on, we have to get off this place once and for all."

"I would like nothing else."

So they began their descent… once more... to try and make it back to their ship.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	12. Heartless Sith

**A/N: Hey there home dogs! lol. So sorry for the extremely long wait... I had major writer's block! But I'm back, and hopefully you won't have to wait that long again. Oh, and in this chappier, Luke now goes by Darth Montrus. Okay, well, enjoy and please review! Thxs bunches!**

**Chapter 12**

Darth Montrus stood beside his father on _the Executer_, gazing out into space. They were supposedly meditating, but Montrus had other thoughts on his mind, even though he was still angry, he was not channeling his anger into the force like he was supposed to be doing. Really, he was just thinking of his sister and how foolish she was by fighting him and their father by staying a Jedi. Didn't she know that the dark side could hold powers that the Jedi just did not understand? The Jedi were manipulative, selfish wretches who had now power whatsoever. The only power they held was the one to keep themselves in control. But, they didn't even hold that anymore; they were nothing. Their race of imbeciles was nearly extinct, and no one was going to save them, not even his sister.

Turning his head ever so slightly, Darth Montrus looked over at his father, or rather the machine that was his father. He always wondered what was beneath all that metal, but Vader would never let anyone see him, not even his master, the Emperor. Montrus sometimes had a fun time of guessing what he looked liked, and what horrible feat must have happened in order for him to become this way. Darth Vader had always been reclusive to everyone; he never said anything except orders or plans. Montrus wondered if his father could even carry on a normal conversation.

Lately, however, Vader had been even more isolated, and only wished to be around anyone when orders were being carried out on the new Death Star or Executer. Otherwise, he was just alone in his chambers. For a while, Montrus wanted to ask what was going on, but he knew better. He knew that his father would not want to be asked any of these questions. Besides, what did Montrus care what his father was going through? He was a heartless, uncaring Sith, almost a Sith Lord. At least, he hoped that he would be promoted soon.

For some time, he could tell that he was getting stronger and stronger, for he could almost rival the Emperor in a battle. Perhaps the old Sith was just getting weak, but Montrus believed that it was he who was in fact getting more powerful. Pretty soon, he would be named one of the greatest honors a Sith could get: the title of a Lord.

Montrus smirked as he thought about it, and how he would become even more feared through out the galaxy. Yes, and then he would eventually become the Emperor and rule the galaxy. That was his ultimate goal, what he had been striving for. Of course, the Emperor and his father would have to die before that happened, but how long could they possibly live?

"Your thoughts betray you, my son," interrupted Vader.

_Uh-oh._

"Soon, I shall become immortal and you will always be in my shadow," continued the Sith Lord. "It is true that the Emperor shall die soon; his time is coming quickly. But he does not know of what I have discovered, and he shall never find out. I will be able to live forever with the galaxy at my every command."

"What is it that you know?" asked Montrus.

"A way away from death. A way back to my former body and out of this mask. With this, I will never age, never grow old, and never die," confessed Vader.

"How is this possible?" replied his son. He had never heard of anything like this, except for that old Sith tale. But that was just a myth. Wasn't it?

"You shall see in time. All is not ready yet," concluded Vader.

Montrus nodded in understanding, although he had no idea what his father was talking about. How was it possible to get such power? He knew his father was very powerful, but he didn't think he would ever be able to get back to the way he was or become immortal. Perhaps Vader was right though, and soon there would no longer be the man in the suit, whose breath sent shivers down everyone's spines, and there would just be another man, the one who used to be a Jedi.

Suddenly, Vader turned from his spot and headed to his resting chambers alone. Of course this happened a lot, and Montrus no longer paid any mind to it. He still stood there, arms crossed and gazing out into the stars, just thinking about what the future held and what was to come. He knew that it would be a very interesting time to come, but he just hoped that his father knew what he was doing.

* * *

_Luke stood in a large chamber, with columns all around reaching to the sky. He stood there, very confused about what was happening. There stood a man with wavy, shoulder length blonde hair, standing over a woman of about the same age with long brown hair. The man was holding a light saber to her throat, getting ready to kill her._

_Luke stood to the side, watching all this play out before him. He too held a light saber in his hand, the blade the color of blood. He watched as the man turned to him as a cocky smirk spread across his face._

"_Come, son," the man called out. "It is time for you to fulfill your destiny."_

_Slowly Luke's feet began to move towards the man, as though they were moving by themselves. He desperately wanted to stop moving, to turn and run, but his feet kept on going. Luke looked desperately around him, trying to find something to hold on to stop him, but there was nothing; he was trapped. _

_At last he got to the dueling pair, and the man moved to the side, letting Luke take the woman under his power. Luke brought the light saber to the girl's throat._

"_Please… Luke…" the girl choked out. She looked so helpless, so frightened. Luke just wanted to take her away and save her, but his body stayed firm in its position._

_Then, in a voice that was not his own, he said, "My name is not Luke, it is Darth Montrus."_

_With that, he brought up the light saber and swept it down, decapitating the woman. Luke tried to scream, to yell for help or something, but nothing came out. He was deaf and helpless in his own body; a stranger to himself. _

_The other man came around to his side and placed a deadly cold hand on his shoulder. _

"_Very good," was all he said before he turned and left into the shadows._

_Then Luke was left alone, afraid, and helpless. He wanted to cry but nothing would come. Instead, he felt himself smirk at the dead woman before he too turned and followed his master._

Darth Montrus awoke in a cold sweat, lying in his bed. He looked around the room, wide-eyed, but sensed nothing, felt nothing. His breath was coming in quick gasps, as he tried to grasp what had happened in his dream... or rather premonition. He truly didn't know what it was, or what he should think. For a moment he thought about speaking with his father about it, but then he figured the Vader would just think him to be weak. Isn't that what the dream was? A figure of his weakness that he still held within him?

_No,_ Darth Montrus thought, _it was a dream, a stupid, worthless dream_.

He rose from the bed, stretching his muscles as he did so. Slowly he walked to the refresher and went to the sink. Looking in the mirror, he looked at what he had become. His face was scarred along his right cheek, his eyes had dark circles beneath them, and he truly looked like a monster.

Sighing, Montrus turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face. It felt refreshing and helped to calm him a little. Deciding that he should get some more sleep and forget all about this nightmare, he grudgingly went back to bed and laid down.

Staring up at the ceiling, he watched as the stars passed above and all around him. It was special gizmo that Vader had put in his room was he was a little boy. Montrus had always loved the stars, so Vader decided that he would put a holo machine that displayed the stars. Montrus immediately loved it, and even now, it soothed him.

Eventually, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep, with no nightmares to disturb him this time. At least for now.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	13. To Naboo

**A/N: I know it's been a long time, and I do apologize. but I had Writer's Block.. I now know, for the most part, what I am going to do with this story. But this chapter is short just to get things going again with Han and Leia. Well, please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! Thxs!**

**Chapter 13**

At last, after long hours of walking, they had found the ship. It was a joyous moment when that big hunk of metal came into sight. Both Leia and Han ran towards it, and hugged each other when they got there. But immediately, they both drew away, feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

They ran inside the ship, eager to get off of the Death Star. Han went to the pilot's seat and turned on his baby, letting out a yelp of glee when the ship rumbled into power. He shot a smile over to Leia, who was sitting beside him in the cockpit. It was the first time that he had seen her smile like that, and knew that she was genuinely happy.

Lifting the ship off the ground, Han maneuvered it out of the hole that it was in and sped away from the Death Star. Of course, the people inside noticed them fleeing the scene, but Han just used the hyper drive, which, surprisingly, was in working condition.

From behind him he heard a familiar growl, and knew that Chewy was responsible for the hyper drive. Han was grateful at that moment for having that secret compartment made for trading illegal spices; it came in handy when they were in a tight situation. But, it could only hold one-two people, so it would not have worked for all three of them in their earlier situation.

The hyper drive popped them up above Tattooine, where they hovered for a few moments about what they were to do next.

"So princess, where are we off to now?" Han asked as turned himself to face her.

Leia sighed. "I've been thinking about it, Han, and I think that I want to visit my family."

Han was mildly confused by this. Hadn't they just tried to visit her family, and were nearly killed in the process? "I don't understand. We were just nearly killed by your family."

Leia shook her head. "Not that family, Han. My mother's side of the family."

"Whoa, your mother is still alive?" asked Han.

"No, no, it's not like that. I just... well, this may sound silly, but I found a holo recording of my mother and her family on the ship," responded Leia as she pulled out a device from a pocket in her utility belt.

"See?" she continued. "I accidentally found it in a compartment in one of the rooms we were hiding in, while we were trying to find our ship. I didn't want to say anything, because I was shocked by it and didn't know what to do."

"Well, show it," Han said simply.

Leia shot him a look. "What, don't you have any patience?"

He only smirked at her. "None at all."

"Fine," she said and she placed the recording on top of the dashboard.

She pushed the button and an image suddenly popped up, displaying an attractive woman, about 28, with a large family. She was smiling and playing with two younger children, as the rest of the 4 or so adults watched. The children chased the woman around and they went outside, where the cameraman followed.

The outside was a beautiful balcony, overlooking an ocean beach, with green grass surrounding it. When the balcony ended, the woman bent over and picked up both children, bringing them over to the camera.

"Say hello to uncle Anakin," she told the two children playfully.

"Hello!" they both yelled in near unison.

Then the camera was set down as the man behind it came into view. Within seconds, however, the recording ended and the picture disappeared.

When it ended, Han looked over at Leia with a blank look on his face and said, "So?"

Leia took a deep breath. "So... that was my mother and father."

"How do you know?"

"My father's name is Anakin. How many Anakin's do you know?"

Han was silent.

"That woman did remind me of you, in a creepy way," he said at last.

"And," continued Leia, "they were on Naboo. If my assumption is right, then my family should still be there. In order to find them, we can just show the shot of the location to the townspeople. I'm sure they'll know where it is, with a view like that."

Han was skeptical. "We don't even know if they are still there, though. They could have moved, or worse yet, been killed. It could turn into a wild goose chase."

"What else do we have?" reasoned Leia. "There is nothing else to go off of, and I need to know about my mother, Han. Maybe knowing more about her and her past will teach me something about my father and brother." She sighed. "I need to know, Han."

"All right, sweetheart," agreed Han grudgingly. "I'll take you to your precious Naboo. But, if there are no traces of your family, we're leaving."

Leia smiled in victory and prepared herself for the trip, buckling herself into the seat. She had a good feeling about this trip, and her feelings were usually right.

**It is a faniction sin to read and not review!**


	14. Dead at last

Chapter 14

The ship ride didn't take long at all, and before Leia knew it, they were entering Naboo's atmosphere, coming in on the landing docks. She looked out over the cities, amazed by its beauty. Everywhere she looked, there were tall, green trees and multi-colored flowers of every kind. The city that they were landing in was surrounded by the ocean, which had pure waterfalls falling from the cliffs surrounding it. To one edge of the city was a giant meadow with large, yellow weeds erupting from the ground. There was also a beach with sand as white and radiant as the sun.

Seeing the wondrous avenues of this place made Leia wonder what had gone on between her mother and father. Somehow, she knew that she and Han would be able to find her mother's family and solve this mystery once and for all.

Once they had landed, Han and Leia grabbed what supplies they needed and headed off into the crowded streets of Naboo, while Chewy stayed on board to make sure the ship was looked after correctly.

On the streets of Naboo, where Leia and Han walked, there were many side stores filled with various goodies – there were fruits, necklaces made from materials from wood to silver, fish stands, and many others. Leia stopped and looked at a stand that was selling carefully knitted fabrics of bright, tropical colors. She carefully examined one piece that was a teal blue, closely modeling that of the sea. She looked at the saleswoman, an old lady with brown, wrinkling skin and asked, "How much is this?"

The woman smiled. "For you, my dear, nothing."

Leia was astonished and for a moment could not speak. "Oh no, I must pay you. How much?"

The lady pushed the cloth toward Leia. "It is free of charge to woman closely resembling that of best queen. Take it."

Leia looked at the fabric being forced into her hands. She still was unsure about taking it without so much as paying.

Han leaned down and whispered in her. "Just take it, sweetheart. This woman is not going to budge. If you refuse it any longer, you'll be disrespectful."

Leia looked at the woman one last time, and when the woman gave her a smile and shooed with her hands, Leia smiled and turned away saying, "Thank you very much."

Just as she was walking away, Leia stopped suddenly, a question burning in her mind. But when she turned to ask the woman, she was already busy with another customer. Already feeling guilty from taking the fabric, Leia did not wish to impose her presence any longer. Hanging her head, Leia continued walking away.

"What was that for?" questioned Han.

"I was just going to ask her what queen she was referring to," Leia responded with a sad smile.

"Well, just be thankful that you bear resemblance to that queen." He gestured toward the fabric. "It's already paid off once, so maybe it'll come in handy again."

Leia could only nod her head as she fingered the fabric absentmindedly.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

After a busy day of sightseeing, Leia and Han went to the house that they had rented a room in for the time that they would be staying. Since they had had a long trip and had visited many monumental places that day, Leia wanted to start the search for her parents tomorrow. After all, what good could they do with tired legs and empty stomachs in the evening, when the day was ending?

0o0o00o00o00o00o0o0o

"The Emperor is dead."

All heads in the room shot up to see the speaker of that statement, Lord Vader. A few hushed whispers swept about the room.

"Silence!" bellowed Vader. He turned his attention to Commander Vitti and ordered him over. "Commander."

"Yes, Lord Vader?" he said shakily. Dealing with Vader was always an unpredictable situation.

"Prepare the necessary arrangements in order to get this information to the rest of the galaxy. I want it on very news program and in every paper." He paused. "However, only make it that one line, "The Emperor is Dead." After that, make a full-length story about my new rule of power and instatement as the new Emperor and my son as Lord Montrus, my second in command. Everything will still be the same, and there are no new laws; stop any panic from ensuing from this situation."

"Yes, Milord. It will be done."

"Good." Then Vader turned from the room and left to go speak with his son.

Vader found Darth Montrus meditating in his room. Upon entering the room, Vader said, "The Emperor has died, my son. Our rule is now."

Immediately Montrus opened his eyes and looked at his father, all meditation forgotten. "Is it really as you say?"

Vader nodded.

"Then am I…?"

"Yes, you are now Lord Montrus and I, Emperor Vader"

"Lord Montrus…" he repeated. Then he smirked devilishly. "I like the sound of that."

**_A/N_:** _Wow… I just updated… isn't it grand? _

_Yea, I know it took me awhile, and I am so sorry! This story is giving me major writers block. I know what I want to happen, but it's just taking me awhile to get there and the journey is perilous._

_Anyway, hope you likey-ed and leave me a little something to remember you by._

_Much love, with a little bit of hate for fun,_

_E. Ll_


	15. The Senator

**The Apple Didn't Fall Far From the Tree**

**Last time...** _Leia and Han got to Naboo in search of Leia's family. The Emperor died, making Vader the new ruler and Montrus (Luke) his second in command._

**Chapter 17**

Lord Montrus was in charge of the promulgation of the former Emperor's death. It would be broadcasted on all Holonets and printed everywhere from Coruscant to the Outer Rim. Everyone would know that Vader was now Emperor and Montrus his second in command. Vader had put this task in utmost exigency, for he wanted all of his powers to be coronated upon him immediately.

Even though that was why Vader wanted it done ASAP, Montrus still just liked the fact of being called "Lord"… it was so eximious and distinguished. He was no longer the feeble apprentice to his father – he was a Sith Lord now, full of power and destructive capabilities that only a second in command was able to decree.

He slowly nodded his head in praise of his achievement. Walking to the bridge of the ship, Lord Montrus stood at the front, looking out across the universe. He liked to watch the stars, just as his father did in his younger days; it conveyed a feeling of peace and serenity that no fake projection could imitate. Closing his eyes, he began to meditate – or at least he tried.

One of the commanders, it seemed, was feeling rather loquacious. Spinning around wildly, Montrus' eyes locked on the commander, and he flashed an unearthly silver bolt of lightning straight to his chest. Falling to the ground, the commander wailed out in pain as his body began convulsing. From an upraised position, Montrus thrust his fist down and compounded the commanders chest, causing the body to become deathly still and all fell silent.

Flicking his eyes around the room, Montrus declared, "Let this be a warning to you all: I will not permit unruly men to live, and I expect the utmost respect when I am in the room. With Sidious dead, I have received more power than any of you could ever comprehend."

Then he turned back to the ship's outlook and this time was able to get the peace that he desired.

0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" – I still don't see why we have to hide out here! Why can't we just go look for your parents now?"

"Shush!" interjected Leia. "I feel someone approaching."

Sure enough the pattering sound of footsteps grew louder as the person drew nearer. Han, true to Leia's request, was silent, although also prepared for an attack, since his new friend seemed to attract that kind of attention.

However, even though the person approaching did stop right in front of them, he or she did not seem hostile. The person was dressed in a dark robe, was considerably short, and the face was hidden in the shadows. When he or she stopped, the cloak swayed in the breeze.

No one spoke. Neither Han nor Leia really knew what to say or what to expect. Luckily, the guest spoke first.

"Come. I can take you to whom you seek." It sounded as though the person was a woman.

"How can we trust you?" asked Leia. For some uncanny reason, however, she already felt that she could trust this newcomer.

At last the girl removed her hood and was revealed to be about the same age as Leia. "Because I am your cousin."

Han scoffed. "Right. You just happened to find us, know who we are, and, taking advantage of our ignorance, will lead us to believe that you're related to _her_." He jabbed a finger in Leia's direction.

The girl shook her head. "I am a former Imperial Senator. For years I worked around the Emperor, Lord Vader, and Lord Montrus. I know of your relation to them, and I am Pooja Naberrie, the niece to your mother, Padmé Amidala."

Leia was too shocked to speak. "I don't know why, but I think I believe you." She noted the look Han was giving her and added, "She knows too much to be lying."

Han opened his arms wide. "She could just be a really well-trained spy."

Raising an eyebrow, Leia said, "Do you really have no intuition whatsoever?"

Han leaned closer to her. "Hey, I just don't trust people as easily as you do, sweetheart. They have to earn my trust before I blindly follow them anywhere."

Before Leia could respond, the girl said, "I understand your concern. However, I suggest you follow me because Stormtroopers are on their way over here right now."

Throwing her hood over her head, the unknown woman hurried away, and Han and Leia had no choice but to follow her and they both disappeared into the crowd.

_**A/N**: Um... Hi? Do any of you remember me? I am E. Ll, author of this here story. Been MIA for forever. Huge writer's block for this story. and a couple others, too, so it's not the only one! But, for some reason, I don't think that's a good thing. _

_However, I believe there are only about 5 more chapters, and then it is complete. I will hopefully be updating more now (I know I say that a lot, but I should mean it this time!)_

_If anyone is still out there, reading this story, please alert me of your presence. I will be so glad - and motivated! - of any other people here with me on this story._

_Thank, thanks, and more thanks, _

_E. Ll_


	16. Learning

**Chapter 17**

Luck was on Leia's side. How did she know this? Well, she just so happened to run into a cousin who knew about her mother and father, and said cousin had taken them just where she wanted to go: the house in the old recording.

It was even more beautiful in person than on projection. The retreat was cozily situated on the edge of a lake and was surrounded by green trees and hanging vines. The lake was a clear, crystal blue and across the way, a sandy beach could be seen. The house itself rose up in two circular columns, and they branched out into rectangular houses. Leia had never seen anything so beautifully natural. After all, she grew up in a desert, and there wasn't anything as majestic as this place there.

They had just gotten off the boat that ferried them to the retreat when Leia exclaimed, "It's wonderful."

Pooja smiled and lead them toward the retreat. "It belongs to you." As an afterthought, she added, "Well, half at least. The rest belongs to your twin brother, although I daresay I don't think he'll ever claim it."

Leia hurried her steps and caught up to her cousin while Han trailed behind. "Did it belong to my mother?"

Pooja nodded. "It was her favorite getaway, and it is now known that she even got married here."

"To my father," Leia said dryly.

"I think you know more than you're leading on," laughed Pooja.

"Oh, no. Just the people directly involved. What can you tell me about my mother?"

They walked inside the first room and Pooja gestured for them to sit on the sofa. "Your mother, first of all, is my aunt. Her name was Padmé Amidala Nabberie Skywalker. Most people, however, just knew her as Padmé Amidala. She became queen of Naboo when she was only fourteen, but she took it with all seriousness and loved her people just as much as they loved her. After her queenship, she became a Senator. Sometime after that – no one knows when – she married Anakin Skywalker. Then she got pregnant and then she gave birth and died. No one can really fill in the rest of the blanks. No one, I guess, besides Emperor Vader."

Leia pursed her lips. "Did you ever know Anakin Skywalker?"

Pooja smiled at the mention. "Oh yes, I did. He was a great Jedi Knight, a hero during the Clone Wars. He was much admired by everyone." Her smile fell. "Now, he is only feared and his good deeds as Anakin are now erased by Emperor Vader."

Still, Leia was not appeased in her search for information. "What do you know of my brother?"

"Lord Montrus?" She turned thoughtful. "He is a tough one to characterize. Many believe him to be born of pure evil, but, of course, we all know better. He just wants to be like his father: omnipotent, feared, and obeyed. Neither of them care for anything else in life." Pooja stared Leia in the eye. "Do you want to kill him?"

"He killed my master. He tried to kill me. But it is not the Jedi way to kill. I want to see if he can change. Surely, if he is my twin brother, there must be some good in him."

Pooja scoffed. "That's like saying there's some good in Emperor Vader, too."

Leia's hard expression did not change. "Maybe there is."

This time, it was Han who had to scoff. For the conversation, he had been reclining in his seat, idly listening to the two women, but now he just couldn't hold it in any longer. "Don't try to fool yourself. You'll only be let down if you believe you can turn Vader and Montrus."

"They're my family, Han. I've never had a family."

Han leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "And you turned out just fine. This galaxy needs a change and you're the only one with the power to make anything happen."

"You are a Jedi?" asked Pooja, intrigued.

"Didn't you know?"

She shook her head.

Leia smiled. "I just figured you did since you knew so much about everything else. I was trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Jedi ways."

"You could bring about a new era, Leia. Reinstate the Old Republic and bring about peace."

Not being able to help it, Leia laughed. "I'm a one man army, Pooja. I will do what I can about my father and brother, but the rest I think I will leave up to the people and their former Senators and governments."

"That is just as well. Emperor Vader is the only major threat the Empire holds. If he were gone, the rest would crumble."

Leia smiled wryly. "It'll be getting rid of him that's the problem."

Pooja nodded her head slowly. "Yes. He and Montrus are one unstoppable pair."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

At last, the elixir was complete. The Amrita would make him immortal, or literally "without death". Nothing would be able to defeat him, nothing could stand in his way, and he would reign supreme till the end of days.

A sick smile spread across Vader's face. This was moment he had been working toward, and this was the moment that everyone would remember forever. Raising the bottle to his lips, Vader swallowed the potion in one gulp, and then he sat back, waiting for the effects to take place.

At first, he felt nothing. But soon enough, he felt a glowing power rising through him. It felt akin to the Force, the way he let it control his actions, but this felt more powerful. It was ready to be unleashed, and Vader let it consume him. He felt his blood racing, growing hotter, until finally, it all came to an end.

Vader flashed open his eyes, taking in his new found strength. Slowly, a smile crossed his face and a cackle rose into the air. He stretched his arms outward, fists clenched, and held his laugh out, aimed at the heavens, mocking everyone who had dared to try and stop him and dared them to try it again.

A/N: I am on a roll! Well, kinda, I guess. I know where this story is going, but it is just hard getting there. But, one day, it will be completed! Plus, writing is a good way for me to get my mind off of my college problems.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Because I know you are going to hit that little blue button in the corner, today you all get Star Wars action figures.

E.Ll


	17. Punishment and Redemption

**Chapter 18**

Lord Montrus felt her presence. It was shocking to feel her again, perhaps unsettling at first, but then he reveled in it because now he could finish her once and for all, just like his father wanted. Even if Montrus wasn't set on killing his sister – it was true: if he was working on his own, he would more than likely try to turn her instead – he would still do so anyway because, well, he was his father. Montrus found it within his best interests to try and incline to his father's requests, no matter the price.

His eyes shifted over the entry way, imagining the moment when Leia would walk through. Without Obi-Wan's complete training, she was sure to lose; it wouldn't even be fair.

At times, a little voice in the back of his head told him not to kill her, but he paid it no mind. He would do what he must. Being a trained Sith Lord had something to do with his single-minded determination.

Pushing his subconscious antics to the side, Montrus prepared himself for what was to come. He could not second guess himself – not even for a moment – because that one distraction could give Leia the upper hand she needed. Sitting in meditation was the only way he could accomplish this, and so he sat in his quarters, breathing deeply.

"Son," an unexpected voice uttered from the doorway.

Montrus showed no sign of his surprise. Staying in his position, he said, "Father, I didn't expect to see you… so soon,"

Vader eyed him warily. "You have been lapsing in your training, my son, if this is a surprise for you."

Keeping his eyes closed, Montrus breathed in through his nose and sought out Vader's distinct Force signature. "You're different."

The smugness spread to Vader's eyes. "How so?"

"Your signature… it doesn't exist." A pause. "_You_ don't exist."

Vader chortled – a deep, alien rumble in his chest. "Anything else, Lord Montrus?"

At last, Montrus opened his eyes to gaze upon his father, and immediately gasped when he did so. Vader… he was… _human_.

Vader smirked, a new gesture on his part, having been impaired for any such features in his mechanical suit. His entire body was restored – limbs, face, everything – and he stood before his son now, as if he wasn't a day older than when he first became Darth Vader.

Cocking his head to the side, Vader approached Montrus and said, "Why so silent, my son? Did you not expect this day to come, when I would be powerful enough to restore my body?"

For all his egoism, Montrus was silent.

Vader threw his head back and laughed. "I guess it will take some getting used to. I even surprised myself sometimes when I look in the mirror. Still," he inhaled through his nose deeply, "it feels good to be back."

All Montrus could manage to say was," How? How did this happen?"

Vader paced the room. "Remember wen I told you that I had found a way from death?"

Montrus nodded.

Vader spread his arms wide and smiled. "Well, you're looking at it."

"You mean, you're immortal?" He failed to keep the small amount of terror from his voice.

"Not only that, my son, but more powerful, more dangerous, too. I am unstoppable."

Montrus truthfully did not know what to say. He, unlike his father, did not wish for immortality, but should he ask for it anyway? Should he be glad that his father would never die, would never move on? Should he be glad that he would always live in his shadow?

"You do not disapprove, I hope?" Vader asked nonchalantly. "This only means that we will be able to rule as father and son forever. No one can stand in our way."

Montrus kept his face composed. "Then I, too, am to partake in the elixir?"

In his slight pause of hesitation, Vader gave himself away. "It is not necessary, by any means. I am strong enough to stand on my own."

_I am finished with you_, was what Montrus knew his father was thinking. However, Montrus would not stand by while his father threw him out. "I shall take it."

Vader eyed him warily. "There is no rush…"

"No!" Montrus near shouted. "I will not stand by in your shadow; you will not leave me in the dust. You will not abandon me now!"

Vader thought this over for a moment before his face became a plane of pure ice. "You speak harshly against me, Lord Montrus. You, who know me better than anyone else, immediately presume the worst of me. Perhaps it is time for me to remind you just why _I_ am the master."

Montrus braced himself – squaring his shoulders and looking Vader dead in the eye – and said, "Do your worst."

Of course, Vader should never be goaded so. The offer was tempting, too tempting, and Vader did just that: he gave him his worst.

And through the screams heard throughout the ship, it was apparent that Montrus would not be so foolish again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leia felt it, and she was nervous. It was unbecoming of a Jedi to be so, she knew, but really, who wouldn't be? Who would be able to completely dismiss their fears with the two most powerful Siths coming? Leia knew that she needed more training; otherwise, she would not have been so weak. If it was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi or Master Yoda facing off against them, she knew they would have acted accordingly.

Her father and brother's presence here, in the Naboo atmosphere, sent a thorough darkness throughout Leia. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face them yet; she was alone, no one was going to help her now. Still, she would follow through with her plan: she would not attack until after she had tried to turn both her father and her brother. Vader, she knew, would probably be past all reason. Montrus, however, she did not know. He was connected to her somehow – and she him – so didn't that mean anything? Shouldn't that hold some sway? Leia sighed. She didn't know, and she wouldn't bet on it.

At present, Leia was leaning against the railing on the balcony overlooking the ocean. It was beautiful and sent a calming peace throughout her. She had a feeling that tomorrow would be the day to either do or die.

She felt another presence come up behind her before he spoke.

"What are you going to do, princess?"

Leia almost smiled. Almost.

She turned around and faced Han. "You already know what I plan to do, Han. Turning them is my first action, and if that fails, only then will I attack."

Han scoffed, unable to hid his contempt for the plan. "So you're planning to battle the two strongest creatures in the galaxies all by yourself?"

"Only as a backup plan."

"Well, sorry to ruin your plan, sweetheart, but those two are never going to change. Your only option to fight those two black hearts, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you do that alone."

Leia sighed. She figured Han would disapprove. "I have to go alone, Han, it's the only way. I know you think I'm being foolish by hoping that they still have a chance at being good, but I can _feel_ it. I am doing this, and that's final. There's no other choice for me."

Han sighed. "I guess there's no way to stop you then. Are you leaving or are they coming here?"

"Of course I'm the one leaving. I will not risk Naboo and its people. I'll leave first thing it the morning."

Han gave a faulty salute as he turned to go back inside. "Right, see ya later then! Good luck."

As he left, Leia eyed him with a wary eye. That goodbye was to abrupt, even for Han. Maybe she should leave sooner than planned, just to prevent him from doing anything stupid.

A/N: I AM ALIVE!!!! Muahahahaa I don't know if I've kept any of my readers... after all, I am one of the worst updaters in the history of updaters. But, I am still here, aren't I? And I do have a plan/outline for the remaining chapters, so maybe I'll get back on track... maybe...

Thanks for reading!


End file.
